


Fanfiction's Next Top Model Cycle 1: Akatsuki

by IconicTrash



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF, Naruto
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, I had this idea while toasted sorry not sorry, Model, Runway - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, yes i will actually keep writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicTrash/pseuds/IconicTrash
Summary: It's cycle 1 of Fanfiction's Next Top Model, there are nine contestants, but only one winner. Which of the akatsuki will take the prize. Tyra and the other two judges, Konan and Jiraiya, along with the photographer Pein, will have to determine who has what it takes to win this cycle of Fanfiction's Next Top Model.
Kudos: 3





	Fanfiction's Next Top Model Cycle 1: Akatsuki

Tyra Banks stands before the contestants, photos in hand. "So it's down to this," Tyra begins, "Nine fierce male models remain in the first ever all male cycle of Top Model, but In my hands, only eight photos."

Ba Dun.  
Wanna be on top~ theme song~

After the auditions turned into a literal blood bath, nine contestants were left standing for the first challenge of the cycle. 

[Deidara, Blonde Bombshell, 18. 5'5"  
Deidara faces the camera and flips long blonde hair over his shoulder. "I was like, born to win this, I'm the youngest one here and I know I've got like best walk."]

The contestants all walk into their new home, the younger members yelling and jumping with excitement.

[Kakuzu, Serious Stud. 28. 6'  
His piercing eyes stare through the camera, his long black hair tied neatly behind him. "I know I'm going to win. I've got the most experience and the best body. As the only dark skinned model left, I'm gonna win this." The camera lingers on Kakuzu's intense stare.]

Two contestants take beds in the same room. Itachi and Kisame get their things settled in their new room. 

[Itachi, Androgynous Beauty. 20. 5'8"  
Itachi plays with his hair as he stares beautiful towards the camera but not directly at it. "I'm here to win. I might not be, you know, big and muscular, but I wanna show that you can like, look different and still be a really great model. So I wanna win to prove that to everyone."]

A minor fight starts to break out. Two models are fighting over a specific bed. Deidara and Hidan are trading curses and pointing fingers until Kakuzu ends it by dragging Hidan away.

[Hidan. Insanely Fierce. 21. 5'8"  
He sits before the camera with a dreamy expression, trying to seduce the audience. "Yeah, I might be a little crazy sometimes, but like I'm just really intense, you know. I just really wanna win and beat the competition. I'm totally the only one here who's like a real model." He grins at the camera.] 

The cameras are back on Kisame and Itachi. Kisame is being helpful, helping Itachi put his things away and talking about how excited they both are. 

[Kisame. Aquatic Athlete. 24. 6'3"  
He's very relaxed on camera with a wide sharp smile. "I'm excited for the photoshoots. I wanna show what I've got. Sure, I'm blue, but that just means I can represent everyone out there who looks different because of a jutsu. I just can't wait to get started," he flexes his arm muscles on either side, "I'm so ready."]

The models are playing games in the main room as Sasori comes through from the kitchen. A taller model, Kisame, backs into him. "Sorry, I didn't even see you there," he laughes. Sasori keeps walking without looking at him.

[Sasori. A Perfect Doll. 23. 5'3"  
Sasori rolls his eyes at the camera. "I might be a petite model, but I'm more than that. I've got everything it takes to out-model all the taller models. I'm perfect and I'm going to prove it by winning this competition." He stares emotionlessly, blinking his long eyelashes.]

One of the models sits up on the kitchen counter, bragging to the other contestants about his college accomplishments. No one really seems to be listening. 

[Orochimaru. Fierce Frenzy. 28. 5'7"  
He smiles at the camera deviously, arms put together in poise. "I'm definitely the most well rounded model. I'm the only one who went to college. So I'm beauty and brains. I know the muscle heads think they're gonna win, but I'm gonna outplay them all. The world's not even ready for me yet."]

The camera pans over to the living area. On one couch is a model with a large orange mask. He's gushing to the green and white model next to him about his excitement and about how he's been practicing modeling his whole life.

[Tobi, Masked Cutie. Age unknown. 6'  
Tobi puts gloved hands up to his face and squeals. "This is a dream come true, you have no idea. Tobi is such a good model! I've wanted to do this for like my whole life. I'm so excited!" Tobi sways in excitement.]

We see Tyra standing in front of the panel room, looking gorgeous. "After 24 strong cycles of America's Next Top Model, we have a cycle completely different than anything you've seen before. This cycle. Is all male. That's right. No female models in this one. But don't think there won't be any less drama. There's sure to be plenty of excitement in Cycle 25. Of America's. Next. Top. Model."

There's a collage of model photos and fan reactions. "Like in previous cycles, you'll have the ability to make a difference. That's right, this freaky Akatsuki/ANTM crossover fic is interactive. And this won't be the first time I break the fourth wall. At some point in the competition you'll be able to cast your vote to bring back one eliminated model who you think deserves another chance. That chance will come at chapter seven, chapter seven will be a non-narrative announcement chapter for everyone to cast their vote. So from now until then, five of our nine models will have been eliminated, but you hold the ability to bring back just one of those five, for a chance to strorm the competition once more." 

"But it won't just be you and me. Let's get to know the judges. First we have world class designer, make-up artist, and couture icon: Konan." We see a blue-haired woman staring harshly at the camera. "Next we have world renowned photographer and novelist, known for his work with celebrities such as Tsunade and Sunagakure Couture magazine: Jiraiya the sanin." We see an older man with long white hair smiling broadly. "Behind the scenes, we have top celebrity photographer Pein." We see shots of a red haired man with piercings working with a camera on a photoshoot. "In every chapter there will be a photoshoot challenge, and the judges will rank the models from 1 to 10 on their photo. Here's what they have at stake. The first is a fashion feature in 'Sunagakure Couture' Magazine, and the winner will be the face of 'Fanfiction's Next Top Model' and featured in all future installments. The winning male model will be represented by Fire Country Models and Hidden Talent Management, and recieve a $100,000 cash prize, as well as campaigns with Tsunade Cosmetics and number one fashion brand Paper Doll." 

"Who will win the first ever cycle of Fanfiction's Next Top Model? There are only nine models and they'll have to werk it if they want a chance at the top." Tyra spins around and walks fiercely away off stage.

Models remaining: Nine. Eliminated: Zero  
Next time on FNTM: posing with animals

[Image: Pictures of male models with the akatsuki faces badly pasted on them. In the center is the logo for FNTM:Cycle 1. Models in the photo from top left to right: Deidara (whose model is female, for the old meme), Hidan, Orochimaru, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame (whose image is tinted blue).]

Notes: This is a pretty short chapter, but future chapters will be longer. It's like Tyra said, when the time comes, whichever eliminated model people like most will get resurrected to the competition. I'll be updating probably every week or two. Thanks for reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, but future chapters will be longer. It's like Tyra said, when the time comes, whichever eliminated model people like most will get resurrected to the competition. I'll be updating probably every week or two.  
> So I basically just watched two season of ANTM, then I had the idea for this while I was toasted and actually remembered it when I woke up and still thought it was funny, so here it is. SaladUchiha takes partial blame for this for encouraging me over snapchat.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
